¡A mojar el churro!
by Atsun
Summary: Holanda supo que su vida carecía de sentido cuando vio a Romano lamiendo churros en la cocina.


**Disclaimer:** _Axis Powers Hetalia _no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Insinuaciones calenturientas. «Mojar» es una palabra con doble significado en este fic.

* * *

La clave de la seducción era la sutileza, cualidad de la que Romano podía presumir. Él era el rey de la sutileza, de hecho, la entrada de dicha palabra en la enciclopedia debería ir acompañada de una fotografía suya.

Romano era_ tan_ sutil que España _casi nunca_ captaba las indirectas.

Pero aquello iba a cambiar. ¡Claro que iba a cambiar! Al fin y al cabo, _para mojar había que lanzarse_.

Así que, aprovechando que España lo había invitado a su casa, Romano llevaría a cabo su nuevo plan, al cual bautizó como «sutileza descarada». Sin embargo, no tuvo demasiadas oportunidades para llevarla a cabo porque Holanda y Bélgica se habían acoplado y era prácticamente imposible librarse de ellos y pasar un tiempo a solas con España.

¡Siempre tenía que aparecer alguien para joder la marrana!

La mañana llegó y con ella las ansias de Romano por convertirse en el caballero andante de España. _O algo así_. Nada más levantarse de la cama, escuchó las risitas de Bélgica. Provenían del exterior, en concreto del jardín. Romano se asomó por la ventana y la avistó en compañía de España.

—¡Eh, Roma! —España lo saludó a gritos nada más verlo oteándolos— ¡Qué tarde has despertado! ¡Bel y yo estamos cogiendo manzanas! ¡Ven, pero primero desayuna! ¡HE PREPARADO CHURROS!

¿Churros? _Sonaba tentador_. España tenía un misterioso don para lograr que un postre tan insulso y simplón se convirtiera en una delicia culinaria. Esbozando una sonrisilla victoriosa, Romano bajó las escaleras y fue derechito a la cocina, esperando el manjar.

Allí, sobre una bandeja comprada en los chinos, estaban los churros. Casi sentía como si hubiera un halo y un coro de angelitos sobre aquellas delicias.

Tomó asiento con cuidado y observó la taza de Ñesquick en busca de algún grumo. No había. _Perfecto_. La vida le sonreía, al igual que el churro más largo de la bandeja. Lo cogió y lo mojó en el Ñesquick, riendo internamente ante aquella extraña (y un tanto desagradable) metáfora sobre su vida sexual.

_Oh_.

La mente de Romano comenzó a cavilar a tal velocidad que parecía que toda la cocina daba vueltas a su alrededor. Los churros y su bendita forma fálica serían perfectos para seducir a España. _Perfecto_. Simplemente tendría que salir con un churro al jardín, lamerlo con lujuria y esperar a que España se hiciera la boca (y los calzoncillos) agua.

Pero antes de salir, había que practicar. Quería parecer sexy, no _estúpido_. Con el churro aún en la mano, lo fue acercando progresivamente a la boca. Tragó saliva y, con audacia, sacó la lengua y con ella lamió los granitos de azúcar que cubrían el churro. Acto seguido, lo introdujo en la boca, metiéndolo y sacándolo rápidamente.

Joder, debía de parecer subnormal. _Menos mal que no había nadie mirándole_.

Sí, qué suerte. Nadie le miraba.

Nadie.

Nadie _a excepción de_ Holanda, que en algún punto de la churro-felación se quedó plantado en el marco de la cocina contemplando con cara de bosta la actuación de Romano. Aquella mirada reprobadora y severa le inquietaba. ¡Holanda le estaba juzgando como si fuera un criminal! Incluso llegó a negar con la cabeza y a mascullar algo sobre lo corrupto que estaba el mundo.

¿Qué podía ser peor que ser perforado por aquellos ojos de rata? Nada, absolutamente _nada_ era más bochornoso que aquel escáner visual que Holanda le estaba dedicando a Romano. Al menos su churro particular no se había activado.

Eso no sabía si era bueno o malo.

—No es lo que parece —se apresuró a decir Romano, dejando caer el churro con la impresión.

—Eres un triste —tras murmurar aquello con un tono ligeramente socarrón, Holanda cogió un churro, lo comió con decencia y se marchó.

Romano llegó a la conclusión de que, efectivamente, su plan había sido un churro. Ironías de la vida.

* * *

**Notas:** Me fascina el hecho de que toda la historia está narrada en clave de humor MENOS la última frase. Es como si el narrador se convirtiera de repente en un inglés relamido y pedante.

_Ironías de la vida._


End file.
